Bacillus thuringiensis (B.t.) produces an insect toxin designated as .delta.-endotoxin. It is synthesized by the B.t. sporulating cell. The toxin, upon being ingested in its crystalline form by susceptible insect larvae, is transformed into biologically active moieties by the insect gut juice proteases. The primary target is insect cells of the gut epithelium, which are rapidly destroyed.
The reported activity spectrum of B.t. covers insect species within the order Lepidoptera, many of which are major pests in agriculture and forestry. The activity spectrum also includes the insect order Diptera, which includes mosquitos and black flies. See Couch, T. L. (1980) "Mosquito Pathogenicity of Bacillus thuringiensis var. israelensis," Developments in Industrial Microbiology 22:61-76; Beegle, C. C., (1978) "Use of Entomogenous Bacteria in Agroecosystems," Developments in Industrial Microbiology 20:97-104. Krieg et al. (1983) Z. ang. Ent. 96:500-508, describe a B.t. isolate named Bacillus thuringiensis var. tenebrionis, which is reportedly active against two beetles in the order Coleoptera. These are the Colorado potato beetle, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, and Agelastica alni.
In European Patent Application 0 202 739 there is disclosed a novel B.t. isolate active against Coleoptera. It is known as B. thuringiensis var. san diego (B.t.sd.). U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,765 discloses the coleopteran-active Bacillus thuringiensis isolate B.t. PS86B1. European Patent Application 0 337 604 also discloses a novel B.t. isolate active against Coleoptera. This isolate is B.t. PS43F. U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,071 discloses B.t. isolates PS86Q3, PS211B2, and PS140E2 as having activity against ants, as well as a clones containing toxin genes obtainable from these isolates.
Coleopteran-activestrains, such as B.t.sd, B.t. PS86B1, and B.t. PS43F, can be used to control foliar-feeding beetles. The Colorado potato beetle (Leptinotarsa decemlineata), for example, is susceptible to the delta-endotoxin of B.t.sd. and larvae are killed upon ingesting a sufficient dose of spore/crystal preparation on treated foliage.
There are a number of other beetles that cause economic damage. For example, Chrysomelid beetles such as Flea Beetles and Corn Rootworms and Curculionids such as Alfalfa Weevils are particularly important pests. Flea Beetles include a large number of small leaf feeding beetles that feed on the leaves of a number of grasses, cereals, and herbs. Flea Beetles include a large number of genera (e.g., Altica, Apphthona, Argopistes, Disonycha, Epitrix, Longitarsus, Prodagricomela, Systena, and Phyllotreta). The Flea Beetle Phyllotreta crticiferae, also known as the Rape or Canola Flea Beetle, is a particularly important pest. Other members of the genus Phyllotreta include Phyllotreta striolata and Phyllotreta undulata. Psylliodes chrysocephala is another type of flea beetle that is an important, biennial pest that attacks the stems and leaves of susceptible plants. Corn rootworms include species found in the genus Diabrotica (e.g., D. undecimpunctata undecimpunctata, D. undecimpunctata howardii, D. longicornis, D. virgifera and D. balteata). Corn rootworns cause extensive damage to corn and curcubits. The Western Spotted Cucumber Beetle, D. undecimpunctata undecimpunctata, is a pest of curcubits in the western U.S. Alfalfa weevils (also known as clover weevils) belong to the genus, Hypera (H. postica, H. brunneipennis, H. nigrirostris, H. punctata and H. meles), and are considered an important pest of legumes. The Egyptian alfalfa weevil, H. brunneipennis, is an important pest of alfalfa in the western U.S.